It is proposed to study the effects of experimental dopamine deficits produced by intracerebral 6-hydroxydopamine injections on the motoric and reinforcement components of behavior. These studies will be focused upon determining the effects of selective lesions of limbic and striatal dopamine systems on motoric function as measured by tests of locomotor activity, catalepsy and rigidity and by tests of self-stimulation to evaluate reinforcement mechanisms. A rat behavior model which incorporates the use of unilateral and bilateral dopamine depletions in conjunction with multiple self-stimulation electrodes will be used to make determinations of motoric and reinforcement deficits. One aim is to distinguish and delineate the motoric and reinforcement deficits which accompany limbic versus striatal dopamine deficiencies. A closely related objective is to assess these behavioral deficits linked to dopamine injury in terms of transmitter imbalance by pharmacological and surgical modification of other transmitter systems. These studies will clarify the relationship of brain dopamine systems to operant or voluntary behavior with respect to reinforcement and the capacity to initiate movement. Brain dopamine systems are important because of their known significance in Parkinson's Disease and their probable involvement in movement disorders such as Huntingtons Chorea, Gilles de la Tourettes syndrome, tardive dyskinesia and in psychological disorders such as schizophrenia. This proposed research may uncover unsuspected relationships between dopamine systems and behavior and lead to new avenues for therapeutic treatments.